This invention relates to seal and scraper assemblies for ball screw and nut actuators and the like. A number of such assemblies of varying construction, have been proposed, as exemplified in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 3,116,931 Edwards 4,053,167 Je1inek 3,132,719 Cole 4,085,942 Yoshida et al 3,646,827 Patterson 4,226,431 Jelinek et al 3,669,460 Wysong 4,407,511 Benton et al 4,052,076 Wysong ______________________________________
The present invention relates to certain improvements in seal and scraper assemblies of the general type disclosed in the present assignees' U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,511, which considerably expand the field in which ball screw assemblies utilizing the invention may efficiently be utilized. As will become apparent, the assembly which has been devised is useful in applications where high-pressure wash water is axially directed against the seal, and the ingression of water must be prevented. The assembly is further useful in conditions where the entrance of frost or ice, which may tend to hydroplane past the seal, needs to be prevented.